


Truth will out

by forestgreen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen/pseuds/forestgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When WikiLeaks informs the U.S. government and the IOA that it's going to release thousands of reports and documents about the Stargate Program and its Atlantis operations, the SGC recalls General John Sheppard back to Earth so that he can warn his family before the press starts harassing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth will out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/gifts).



> **Ruric** wanted a John/Ronon story with Dave Sheppard in it. I hope you enjoy it! I want to thank **skaredykat** for helping me with her great beta-skills.

"General, the SGC sent you an encrypted transmission," Lt. Johnson said, giving John a small crystal.

One of those then, John thought, bracing himself for bad news. The SGC only used encrypted crystals when things were about to get very ugly, very fast.

"Thank you, lieutenant," John said. "Dismissed."

He was still waiting for the decryption program to finish when Rodney burst through the door, shouting with indignation. "Those morons, those stupid, useless morons! The Genii have a better concept of security than they do, and they're still stuck in the twentieth century, technology-wise. You'd think they'd be more careful with important, _classified_ information. Of course, then you'd be wrong! Those idiots don't know anything about anything. Have you seen this?" He waved around a second crystal, which John assumed had the same information his did. "This… this… ignominy! I mean, I might've understood it if they'd decided to finally own up to the truth, but a security breach! A security breach? How is that even possible?"

"Rodney, do you mind telling me what's going on?" John said calmly. If he let Rodney carry on, they'd still be here tomorrow.

Ronon and Teyla came through the door, panting slightly. "What happened?" Ronon asked, coming to a stop, his chest still heaving. "We could hear McKay's screams from the mess hall."

"Of course you could," John said, resigned. Belatedly, he asked Atlantis to close the door to his office and soundproof it. The city obeyed immediately, sending a tingle of pleasure down John's spine. John waited an instant, then turned to McKay. "So, what's Earth's problem now?"

Rodney brandished the crystal, still seething with fury. "There was a security breach at the SGC. Some idiot—and wait for the best: they still don't know who—downloaded years and years of mission reports and plans from the beginning of the SGC until now, including all the data reports from Atlantis _and_ meeting minutes from the IOA. He or she sent them to some deranged guy who owns a website dedicated to leaking state secrets. WikiLeaks or something, very original name, really." Rodney's voice dripped with sarcasm. "As if that wasn't bad enough, the owner of the webpage already forwarded most of the information to the major international magazines and newspapers. They'll publish it all tomorrow."

"Ouch," John cringed. Things were not going to be pretty on Earth for a while, he could already tell.

"That's not the worst, though," Rodney said almost gleefully. "The only reason why the SGC found out about the breach was because WikiLeaks warned them in advance. How can the SGC let something as big as this leak to the press and _not know_ about it? I'm going to be lording this over Sam forever. She's supposed to be responsible for SGC security."

"How does this affect us?" Ronon asked, relaxing slightly once he realized that no immediate threat was hanging over Atlantis.

Rodney frowned. "They're recalling us back to Earth."

"What?" John said, his heart pumping with adrenaline. He glanced at Ronon, who shook his head slightly.

"Why would they do that?" Teyla asked in a calm voice.

"Well, they want to parade us in front of the press, of course: the brave heroes who saved Earth from becoming the next Wraith Happy Meal. If it's any consolation, SG-1 will have to jump through the same hoops. Oh my God!" Rodney straightened with a jolt and stayed utterly still for an instant.

"What?" John asked, his hands automatically reaching for his gun.

"You know what this means?" Rodney said, a manic grin stretching across his face. "The secrecy is gone! I'll be able to tell every wannabe upstart scientist that they're wrong, wrong, _wrong_ about _everything_. I'm finally going to get my Nobel! I have to tell Jennifer immediately. This is glorious. Perfect! I'm going to pack right now. We have orders to leave in two hours."

"What? The _Zeus_ is not scheduled for arrival until next week," John said.

"You really haven't read the crystal yet, have you?" Rodney rolled his eyes. "The President authorized us to open a wormhole to Earth. They want us there when all hell breaks loose. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this so, so much. I'll meet you guys in two hours. Zelenka!" he screamed over his headset, "get your ass over to the labs. We need to choose which theory is best suited to destroy Earth's pitiful scientific community."

"Are we supposed to go as well?" Teyla asked after Rodney had left.

The encryption program had finished its work. John quickly read over the memo, frowning at its implications. "Yeah, they want the whole team. If you don't want to go, I could—"

"It's all right, John. I will be honored to be there when the truth is revealed to your people," she said. "I'll inform Kanaan." She inclined her head in the typical Athosian way and left.

Neither Teyla, nor Ronon, who had been raised in Pegasus, understood why Earth insisted on keeping its citizens unaware of the existence of aliens. For them, traveling through the gate was the equivalent of taking a car for Earth humans. They didn't understand the need for secrecy, even if they had both abided by it while Atlantis was on Earth.

"Are you all right?" Ronon asked, walking around John's desk to place his hands on John's shoulders. The contact was enough to ease some of the tension accumulated there. John reinforced his silent command to the city. Confident that Atlantis would keep everybody out, he allowed himself to relax into Ronon's hands.

"Not really," he admitted, glad he didn't need to pretend for Ronon's sake. John had learned the hard way that it was best to be honest with him. Every now and then John still tried to keep things to himself—some instincts being harder to beat than others—but Ronon had the uncanny ability to see directly through his lies and omissions.

Ronon didn't say anything, didn't ask, didn't press John to talk. His hands started massaging the base of John's neck with precision, working the tension out of John. Ronon's fingers found the knots hidden beneath the skin with ease, proving Ronon knew John's body better than John himself did.

It was cheating. Ronon knew exactly how to force John to relax so talking didn't seem as difficult as usual.

John grunted with pleasure-pain when Ronon's fingers dug into a particularly hard knot until it gave way. "The SGC wants to warn close family members before the news goes live tomorrow," he finally said.

"You're worried about your brother's reaction," Ronon commented, startling John. It wasn't as if John had so much as mentioned Dave after his dad's funeral. John had spent years teaching himself not to think about his family; it was second nature by now.

He should have felt unnerved, or at least scared, by how easily Ronon could identify what had John so worked up. Instead, it made him relax even more. Ronon knew _John_ like no one had before. There was no need for words between them, and that suited John just fine.

"It's all right," Ronon said. "I'll be there with you."

"Thank you," John replied. He turned around and went to his knees in front of Ronon. "Let me." John fumbled with the opening of Ronon's leather pants, wanting to show him how much John appreciated him.

Ronon fisted his hands into John's hair, pulling his head back in a painful grip that shot straight to John's cock. He studied John for a moment, as if wanting to read every thought behind John's eyes. There were days when John thought that he really could.

"Stay still," Ronon ordered, waiting until John stopped moving before releasing him.

John watched with hungry eyes as Ronon finished opening his pants, freeing his cock. His mouth watered with anticipation. He wanted to lean forward, to pull Ronon's hands away and swallow Ronon's cock whole, even if it meant choking on it. He groaned, his own cock hardening and leaking inside his BDUs.

"Still, I said," Ronon snapped, making John whimper.

John forgot about Earth, Dave, and the consequences of having to leave Pegasus once more. His world was reduced to the slow movement of Ronon's hand as it moved up and down Ronon's cock. "Please," John heard himself say, his voice so twisted with need and desperation that even he had a hard time recognizing it.

Ronon's cock jerked slightly, and his hips pushed forward, bringing him close enough that John could smell Ronon's musky, strong, clean sweat. John wanted to nuzzle Ronon's groin, taste him, let Ronon mark him with his smell and his come until there was no doubt about who owned John. "Please," he repeated.

"Fuck, John, you have no idea," Ronon said, brushing the tip of his cock over John's mouth and chin, smearing John's face and lips with pre-come.

John stayed utterly still, biting back the urge to pull out his tongue and _taste_. Ronon might stop, close his pants and leave him. It had happened before.

"Yeah, that's it, stay still for me." Ronon gently pushed the tip of his cock against John's lips, barely brushing John's skin.

John looked up at Ronon through his eyelashes.

Their eyes locked, and Ronon licked his lips. "Open," he ordered.

John obeyed immediately, groaning aloud as his tongue was finally allowed to taste Ronon's skin.

"Yeah, that's it, just like that," Ronon said in a hoarse voice as he thrust forward.

John swallowed around Ronon's cock, taking him down almost all at once. He wanted to brace himself on Ronon's legs and pull the other man forward. John's fingers clawed at his own thighs as he forced himself to stay still.

Ronon's hands went back to John's hair. He pulled John's head down, thrusting against the back of John's throat.

John groaned, knowing it would make Ronon thrust up even harder and not caring. His throat was going to be sore from this. John wanted it, wanted to be reminded of Ronon whenever he had to answer a question. If people asked, he'd make something up. The Air Force had spent thousands of dollars teaching John how to lie convincingly when interrogated. It'd serve them right if he put all that money to good use.

Ronon's thrusts sped up, and his grip on John's hair turned crueler. John hummed, letting Ronon know it was all right. He wanted it, wanted _more_. John would never get enough of Ronon, of _this_.

"Mine," Ronon said, holding John's head still and coming with a shout into John's mouth.

John swallowed every drop, the tension leaking out of his body as if it had never been there. His jaws ached, and his clothes clung to his sweaty skin; yet John had never felt better.

Slowly, Ronon tugged his cock into his pants and stepped back. He went to his knees in front of John and kissed him hard, chasing the last traces of his come from John's mouth.

John moaned and leaned into the kiss. He was so fucking close; just a touch or two and he'd be _there_. He arched up from his knees, pressing against Ronon, deepening their kiss.

"No," Ronon said, pulling back. Ronon's hand grasped John's wrist, stopping him from touching himself.

"Ronon, please, let me," John begged, hoping that it'd be enough. Most times it was. Ronon liked to hear John beg.

"No, not yet," Ronon said. He traced John's swollen lips with the fingers of his free hand. "After you're done talking to your brother, I'll take you to bed and fuck you. I'll use my fingers, my mouth, my cock until you come undone all over the sheets without touching your cock once."

"Fuck, Ronon," John growled, his hips jerking uselessly at the mental image. "Please," he tried again, tugging at his hand, wanting, _needing_ some kind of friction.

"No," Ronon said in a voice that John knew better than to argue with.

John moaned and dropped his head against Ronon's chest, letting the other man support most of his weight, while he tried to get his body under control.

Ronon caressed John's back soothingly, giving him time to collect himself. He brushed his lips over John's forehead and stood up, offering John his hand. "Come on, we still need to pack."

"Easy for you to say," John gripped as Ronon pulled him up.

Ronon chuckled. "I'll make it up to you later. Promise," he said, dropping a chaste kiss on John's nose before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lingering pleasure and the promise of more pleasure yet to come was the only thing that kept John sane throughout the day, as they signed paper after paper and were briefed _ad infinitum_ about how to talk to the press, what questions to answer, and what questions to deflect. There were moments when John thought he was going to go crazy and start shooting everybody. Ronon would shift then, or cough, catching John's attention.

The heat in Ronon's eyes would be enough to make John forget where he was. At least for an instant. John wasn't stupid. He knew that Ronon had denied him release with just that purpose. He just couldn't figure out how Ronon had _known_ that John would need it, when John himself hadn't. It didn't make him any less grateful, though.

General O'Neill was waiting for them after their last meeting. "All done?" he asked as soon as he saw them.

"Yeah, after today, I could probably quit Atlantis and become press spokesman," John grumbled.

O'Neill snorted. "Don't say that out loud, or someone might take you up on it. Come on, your brother's waiting."

John stopped, but Ronon chose that moment to casually bump against his shoulder, snapping him out of it. "Is he here?" John asked in disbelief.

"No, but we've relocated all close family members to a more secure location for the time being," O'Neill said. "We don't know how the press is going to react. They might harass some of the families for information." He shrugged. "Besides, the President decided that it'd be better if family members found out the truth from their relatives instead of through the news."

"Wait a moment," John said. "You want me to be the one who tells Dave?" Nobody had told him _that_. He'd just assumed that Dave would know, and that'd be it.

"You really want your brother to find out through CNN or ABC?" O'Neill raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Ronon answered for him. He picked up John's bag and walked towards O'Neill. "After you, general."

John didn't have any other choice but to follow.

The drive to the secured hotel where Dave and the other SGC personnel's relatives were being kept was quiet. O'Neill used the opportunity to doze off. John didn't disturb him, knowing that the last days must have been hard on him, and the next few days wouldn't be any better.

This whole mess would hit the original members of SG-1 the hardest. John had come late to the game, and he wouldn't remain on Earth long. He intended to go back to Pegasus as soon as possible, even if he had to have Todd fucking engineer a Wraith attack to get him out of the Milky Way.

O'Neill dropped them at the hotel, and continued on in the car to his next meeting. John didn't envy him.

The marines guarding the elevator came to attention when they saw him. "At ease," John said, feeling vaguely uncomfortable with the military protocol. Back in Atlantis, John's marines knew better. He hesitated for a moment, wanting nothing more than to turn back and hide. It was kind of pathetic that he'd rather face hungry Wraith and angry Asurans than his own brother.

" _Masse teris_ ," Ronon whispered next to him, making John shudder. It was Satedan for "later." It reminded John of what Ronon had promised him as reward after he went through with this.

"It'd better be worth it," John said, dragging a lazy smile out of Ronon.

"I'll make sure of it. Your brother's waiting, John," Ronon said.

"Fine," John took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Here goes nothing."

He knocked on the door of his brother's room. "Dave?" John called, tentatively. "You here?"

The door opened almost immediately. "John, is that you? Are you all right?" Dave threw his arms around John, holding him in a bear hug that took John completely aback.

John froze, not sure how to react. He threw Ronon a helpless look, but the asshole just smirked at him. Tentatively John raised his arms and placed them around Dave, awkwardly patting his back.

"I, I'm fine," he stammered.

"Thank God," Dave said, stepping back and scrutinizing John's appearance from head to toe, as if checking that he was indeed all right. "I thought—," Dave stopped. "When the Air Force came to get me, I just assumed that— What was I supposed to think? The Air Force only comes personally when they need to tell you that—" He trailed off, sounding devastated.

It touched something in John. He hadn't thought his brother would care if John lived or died. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he reassured Dave. "Nothing bad happened."

"That's what they told me, but I couldn't believe it, not until I saw you," Dave said. "What other reason would they have to come get me?"

John shifted on his feet and glanced back at Ronon, seeking his help. "Yeah, about that. Let's go inside first."

Ronon followed them into the room and closed the door behind. "Good afternoon," he said, coming to John's rescue. He stepped forward and offered Dave his hand. "I don't know if you remember me, I'm—"

"Ronon Dex, John's _civilian contractor_ ," Dave said, shaking Ronon's hand. "I remember you."

"You do?" John asked, surprised. He hadn't thought that Dave would have noticed Ronon other than to disapprove of John's choice of companion.

"He was the first person you brought home after Nancy, John," Dave said as if John was particularly slow. "You brought him to dad's _wake_. Of course I remember him."

John flushed, embarrassed. _He_ barely remembered the name of Dave's wife, and they'd been married for over ten years. Hell, John realized that he didn't know _if_ they were still together.

Ronon nodded, acknowledging the admission and taking Dave's attention away from John. "Nice meeting you again," Ronon said.

"Likewise," Dave replied. He turned to John and froze, his eyes zeroing on John's shoulder. "You made general!" He seemed surprised, not that John could blame him. He himself still had a hard time believing it. Dave stepped closer, touching the star on John's shoulder with reverence. He looked up at John. "When? How come you didn't tell me?"

John relaxed when he heard the disapproving edge in Dave's voice. It was more familiar than Dave's concern for John's life or his interest in John's friends. John knew how to deal with anger and disappointment from Dave.

"It hasn't been that long," John said. "I would've liked to invite you to the ceremony, but—" John stopped, the lie dying on his lips. Suddenly, he realized that he _could_ tell Dave the truth. General O'Neill had practically ordered him to do it. "The ceremony wasn't on Earth," he said, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Dave blinked in confusion. "Did you just say that…?"

"Yup," John said, biting down the urge to laugh. "The ceremony was held in the Pegasus galaxy, where I'm currently stationed."

"You— that's..." Dave's gaze shifted to Ronon, as if wanting to be let in on the joke.

"Here," Ronon said, pulling a flask out of his pocket. "You're going to need some of this." It was the kind of bottle used to sell hard liquor across the Pegasus galaxy.

John wondered how Ronon had managed to smuggle it through the gate and decided he probably didn't want to know.

"What is it?" Dave opened the flask and sniffed its content with curiosity.

"Serisian alcohol," Ronon said. "The best the Pegasus galaxy has to offer."

John watched Dave down a shot and smiled at Ronon, mouthing "thank you" to him where Dave couldn't see it. Ronon gave John a half smile, the one that meant "it was nothing" and "I'd do anything for you" at the same time. Then he licked his lips while his eyes wandered over John's body.

John's cock jumped, reminding John why he loved Ronon so much, even if right now he wanted to fucking kill him.

Ronon laughed out loud. His clear laugh resonated through the hotel room, and for an instant everything seemed all right in John's world. Not even the threat of having to deal with the press, interviews, and his family was enough to destroy John's good mood. He laughed together with Ronon, knowing that he was destroying any chance that Dave would actually believe him.

He didn't care. Tomorrow at the latest Dave would know the truth, and then John and Ronon would be able to go back home. To Atlantis. To Pegasus.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are LOVED! Thanks for reading.


End file.
